


Holiday Cheer

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Domestic Fluff, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby settles in for a Christmas party for one when guests arrive.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Cheer

Bobby sat by the fire with his bottle of whiskey. He wasn't sure why he bothered. It was more work than he remembered. The warmth was nice, but it didn't extend much past the living room, better known as his office. 

He'd even put a tree up this year. It was just a small one. Somewhere there was a box of ornaments, but he'd settled for the string of twinkly lights he'd found. 

Maybe it was just so he wasn't drinking alone in the dark. He was being festive and enjoying the season. 

“Yeah, right.” Bobby took another drink. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Who the hell is that?” Bobby got up to answer the door. 

His two favorite idjits were on the other side. Dean held up a bottle of whiskey and a six pack of beer, grinning like an idiot. Sam was behind him, loaded down with bags of groceries. 

“Get in here.” Bobby stepped aside and let the boys in. 

Dean looked around and whistled. “Wow, Bobby. Didn't know you were having a party.” 

“Har, har.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly at his brother's antics. “Merry Christmas, Bobby.”

“Merry Christmas, boys. So what's in the bags?”

Everyone shuffled their way to the kitchen while Sam and Dean talked over each other explaining the many snack options they'd brought. 

Maybe it'd be a merry Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt "An unexpected guest shows up to a holiday party."


End file.
